


°Eat You°

by Shay_markele



Category: Bucky x Reader AU, Bucky x reader - Fandom, au!bucky x reader - Fandom, stripper!bucky x reader - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_markele/pseuds/Shay_markele
Summary: Warnings: Smut with plot?





	°Eat You°

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smut with plot? 

 

 

 

It’s not that you didn’t want Bucky. To be quiet honest you wanted him all the time, rather that be watching him on stage every Friday night or seeing him flip pancakes in the kitchen on Sunday mornings.

You just didn’t want him now in the middle of your favorite show. You had waited a whole damn season to see if Sam and Dean could defeat Lucifer and Michael. You weren’t going to let Bucky’s horny ass get in your way.

A commercial break had begun, it was the perfect time for you to run and grab some snacks and make it back to the couch before the commercials ended. Maybe you could manage to pee quickly, but that meant you wouldn’t have enough time to heat up leftovers from earlier in the day.

You sprung off the couch sprinting towards the kitchen with Bucky hot on your heels. Rummageing thru the fridge looking for your leftovers you didn’t notice the  _"nusiance”_  you called your boyfriend rubbing your back side.

“Babe stop I’m trying to find something. I told you I’m all yours after I find out what happens with Michael and Lucifer.”

Bucky loved you like this hair tied up away from your face, your body wrapped up in one is of his hoddie and your cute little glasses you only wore when you while at home. Seeing you like that, braless and especially only wearing your panties made him want you right here and now.

“Come on Y/N you could always record the rest and watch it tomorrow. You can’t blame me for wanting to spend time with my girl.” Bucky wrapped his arms around your chest, rubbing his hands over your sweater clad breast.

Seeing how geeked out you where for a show honestly turned him on a bit. If he knew Supernatural would make you sit around the apartment dressed like that, he would have watched all thriteen seasons with you on Netflix by now.

You pushed your chest into Bucky’s hands, encouraging him to continue to sway you to his bed. He was clever you could give him that.

Just as he began to slide his hands into your panties you jumped out of his grasp and ran back to the living room. Trying to carry your snacks with you.

You left Bucky hard, irritated and horny all at the same time.

You quickly we’re settled back into the show, not noticing Bucky’s sulking form plop down beside you on the couch.

The commercials began to roll again a few minutes later, reaching for your bag of chips you where meant with a empty spot on the coffee table.

Bucky had Cheeto dust covers all over his fingers and face.

“Hey! I was going to eat those.” You watched as he sucked the tips of his fingers clean.

“Well I was trying to eat that but we can clearly see that didn’t happen.” Bucky pointed to your pantie covered core, with a frown on his face .

Never had you ever had someone sulk from not being able to give you oral before. Looking at Bucky’s Cheeto covered cheeks made you want to throw your head back in laughter.

Boy, you couldn’t deny your love for that man in moments like these.

You reached for the remote pausing your show.

“Come on than since you want to put that mouth of yours to work so bad.” You threw your leg over the side if the couch, looking at Bucky like you didn’t have all day.

Bucky grinned like that cat who ate the carney.

“This is why I love you.” He wrapped his hand around your ankle dragging you toward the end if the couch.

“This is why I can’t see myself with anybody else.” He pulled your panties off tossing them behind the couch.

“And I wouldn’t want to be with anyone else anyway.”

He made it up to you several times that night. Maybe you would start recording your favorite TV shows after all.

## _______________________________

A/N: let me know what you thought. I thought the prompt was to cute…. Until I made it dirty 


End file.
